Knots in a Magic Thread
by Adele Starminster
Summary: Four girls are told they have the power of four elements. They are shoved on the Titanic with Daine. What will happen is anybody's guess.
1. Knots in a Magic Thread

Knots in a magic thread  
Chapter One: Meet Mina and a tricked Goddess  
  
A/N: Okay, no yelling at me! I'm working on Discovery and Time Travel Troubles still, but I have been toying with this for six months. Actually maybe eight... Since June anyways. Oh well, anyhow, on with the disclaimer! By the way, this is set two weeks after Emperor Mage.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Riley, Cassie, Mina, Emily, and my copy of The Night Lives On by Walter Lord.  
  
"Cass! Come on we are watching that show!" Mina Cross said impatiently.  
  
"Why?" Cassie asked stubbornly. Emily rolled her light brown eyes.  
  
"Come on! My mom probably taped over it already!" Mina whined.  
  
"You really want to see Clue, don't you?" Riley said.  
  
"Yup!" Mina said, then sprinted over to her house. As they went into Mina's house, they didn't notice the flash of brown fire that took them far from their homes...  
  
The girl sighed and went to her work. To many, her work seemed to be cutting clear thread at irregular lengths. Some noticed the fact that the thread colored after being cut. In reality, she was sorting out how much magic a human got, based on a small description by the Fates. Only once had she messed up and knotted the thread, but once she sent four strands to a world mostly magicless and she didn't know what might happen.  
  
She was about to find out...  
  
Diane was going to see to her pony, Cloud, when she heard a small crash. Opening the door to the hallway, she saw four girls.  
  
The smallest had short brown hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt that read "Wilson Middle School's Macbeth"  
  
One about an inch taller had frizzy red hair and large gray eyes. She was wearing a similar black shirt that read "Phantom of the Opera." Both had dark blue breeches made of an odd material.  
  
The third had wavy light blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Spectacles of a thin metal perched on her nose. She had a plain purple top and light tan breeches of the same odd material.  
  
The fourth was tall with light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt that said "Costume" in black letters She had light blue breeches like the others.  
  
"Hello, my names Diane, who are you?" she asked, wondering if they were new Rider trainees.  
  
"My name's Riley," said the redhead.  
  
"Emily," said the small girl, thinking.  
  
"I'm Cassie" said the blonde politely.  
  
"I'm Mina," the last girl said.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but where are we?" Riley asked.  
  
"The Royal Palace in Corus, the capital of Tortall, why?" Diane asked nervously.  
  
"Well, we were in Southeastern Pennsylvania, the United States of America, five minutes ago," Cassie explained.  
  
"Where's that?" Diane asked, wishing for a guard to walk by.  
  
"In another world, if I'm right," Emily said softly, then fainted.  
  
"I'm going to take you to my teacher, Numair. He might be able to sort this out." 


	2. In a magic thread

Knots In A Magic Thread  
Chapter Two: Numair learns about Modern technology  
  
A/N: Wowie! Lotsa reviews there! More then I get in some stories! Yes! (Authoress jumps up and down giddily) Keep it up please. It makes me update quicker.  
  
Dis: I own Mina, Riley, Cassie, Emily, and unnamed thread girl. Kerowyn owns the technology fairy thing.  
  
Cassie stifled a yawn. She was beat.  
  
"I feel like a motorcycle ran over me," Riley muttered.  
  
"What's a motorcycle?" Daine asked curiously. She felt oddly sleepy.  
  
"A fast, noisy thing that nearly killed my brother," Mina explained. "He paid a fortune for one, and rides it at 2 A.M."  
  
"Mina chased him with a frying pan for an hour," Riley stage whispered.  
  
"Ugh, I have an evil headache, does anyone have an aspirin?" Emily asked, dusting herself off.  
  
"What's aspirin?"  
  
"Something that gets rid of headaches," Cassie replied.  
  
Finally they got to their destination. Daine knocked once, then entered, the others following nervously. A tall man with dark hair was reading with his back to them.  
  
"Numair, we have some visitors," she called softly. He turned towards them questioningly (a/n: I got that right on the first try!)  
  
"Hi, my name's Riley Todd" Riley said cheerfully. Never let Riley near a two liter bottle of soda again, Emily told herself sleepily.  
  
"I'm Cassie Druce, nice to meet you," Cassie said carefully.  
  
"Emily Callahan,"  
  
"'Ello, I'm Mina Cross,"  
  
" My name is Numair Salmalin"  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think we're not in Plythorne anymore," Riley commented dryly.  
  
"Ya think?" Cassie and Mina chorused.  
  
"Er, why are you here, if I may ask?" Numair asked carefully.  
  
"Um, well, we were going to watch the movie Clue Mina's mom taped for us, and there was a brown light, and we ended up in the closet thingy Daine here found us," Mina explained.  
  
"How can you expect us to believe that?" he asked.  
  
"Good point. Uh-oh, what can we do to convince them?" Cassie said quietly to her friends. Emily sighed and opened her backpack.  
  
"Riley, do you have your CD player?" she asked. Riley nodded and pulled it out. "Good, what's in it?"  
  
"Lillix, why?"  
  
"You don't want to ask," Pulling out her book she looked at the cover. It was a slightly battered copy of Emperor Mage. She handed it and the cd player over.  
  
"You push the play button and put the headphones on."  
  
"How..."  
  
Riley smiled and, miraculously keeping a straight face, said, "Little technology fairies."  
  
Mina snorted. 


	3. A Magic Thread

Knots in a Magic Thread  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait, my keyboard broke and my friend typed this. But her computer froze when she typed it, so she had to retype it. And now my mom got a new keyboard. Yes! Reminder: Stress does odd things to people. Riley is very odd.  
  
Riley  
  
My foot itched. Really bad. I went down to scratch it and screamed. The floor was incased in brown fire. Think, girl, think!  
  
"Guys, this is a test of your self-control. Find a high object and get on it. If you don't wanna, look down. Then ya will," I said, keeping my voice calm. Scary.  
  
"Riley, you are very weird," Mina commented.  
  
"And you are just now realizing it?" Cassie shot back.  
  
"Whoa. Look, Riley's serious!" Emily was terrified. Yay! Em believes me! Oh, wait, bad situation. Why me?  
  
"Em, stop it! Don't try to tell her!" Mina hissed. Emily dunked Mina's head so she could see.  
  
"Oh..." Mina let out a very loud inappropriate word that starts with F. We, as in all but Numair, who was across the room, snoring away, were sinking into the floor.  
  
"Can I wake up now?" Cassie whimpered.  
  
"Cass we are awake! Mina you're the tallest, do you feel any floor?"  
  
"Yup," Mina muttered.  
  
"Kick around" Cassie ordered, waist down submerged in the brown thing. Mina sighed.  
  
"Yow!" Mina howled in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daine asked, trying to pull herself up.  
  
"My foot rammed into a railing!"  
  
"A metal railing?" I asked.  
  
"No, a chocolate one."  
  
"Yay! I love chocolate!"  
  
"Riley!"  
  
"It was metal? I was right!" I crowed. Mina scowled and vanished.  
  
"Mina!" Did I do that? Nah, Cassie vanished. Uh-oh. "Grab on," Emily, Daine ,and I vanished. 


	4. Magic ThreadMina

A/N: Last chapter was written in Riley's sugar hyper POV. Now Mina's turn. This is a journal Mina's keeping during the trip. I used real people's names for this. Sorta. On the crew list it says A. Barrett as a bell boy, and I saw the play Titanic at the High School with a bell girl, so that's how I got the idea.  
  
Mina  
  
I am SO gonna kill Riley when I find her. I'm on a ship. The Titanic, to be exact. Yup, THAT Titanic! How do I know?  
  
I got a letter.  
  
Yes, a letter. Here's what it says:  
  
My dear Miss Cross,  
  
You must be terribly confused by now, I confess I would be as well. You are on the RMS Titanic. You are the Bell Girl, Amanda Barrett. Your friends are perfectly safe.  
  
Why? You may ask. Well, I'll tell you. You and your friends each have the power on an element, water, wind, earth, and lightning. It will show differently for each one of you. You have the power of wind. Now, this will be a tad difficult for me to rally support to invade your world, so I must dispose of you.  
  
A Friend of Sorts  
  
P.S. I must require you to keep a journal so I may be assured you are doing fine. If not, the consequences will be drastic. THAT ticked me off even more. When I get my hands on him or her, they will be very dead. Mark my words.  
  
Also, I wait on various people. You know, get hot chocolate and such.  
  
My people (with my comments) are:  
  
Col. John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeline (she reminds me of Emily, kinda quiet, but you can tell she can keep her head in a crisis. Mr. Astor's nice, too.)  
  
Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and Lady Duff Gordon (stuffy, self absorbed. Her first words to me were Who are YOU?)  
  
Mrs. Brown (she's pretty funny, really kinda like Riley in a way. I was humming a song by Matchbox 20 when I came in)  
  
Dr Alice Leader- Nice, bit snappy, but nice  
  
The Countess of Rothes- Nice, a bit perky, heard from another bell boy/girl she's very stubborn.  
  
Mrs. Candee- Scatterbrained, apperently, but I'm not sure  
  
Well, that's my first bit of my life on the Titanic as Amanda Barrett. Wish me luck!  
  
A/N: Random Fact: All Fifty bell boys died on the Titanic.  
  
Next Week on Knots in a Magic Thread- Emily's Journal, Entry One 


End file.
